The present invention relates to an improved above-window arch treatment and method of making same and, more particularly, to a "peacocks tail" arch treatment comprised of rectangular or stripped sections of synthetic material such as PVC which are arranged in accordance with the method radially with the centers of each slat joined in the middle at the bottom and overlaid with a horizontal slat.
Conventional window-arch treatments, while being fanconfigured, open radially either from the center bottom portion of the arch or on either side of the central vertical piece. Conventional accordion type fans have a short life since they are made of paper or fabric which deteriorates with exposure to the sun.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,195, discloses a collapsible blind for a semi-circular arched window which covers 270.degree.-90.degree. arched window by use of an overlapping slat configuration with a single pivot point. This blind starts with slats from 270.degree. and 90.degree. and converges to the zero degree position, i.e. from the sides toward the center or middle of the blind. The arrangement uses tape to space the slat, a U-shaped channel to guide the slats with tension springs and hinged rings and pivots to open and close the blind. The exposed pivot detracts, however, from the appearance of the blind. Moreover, this blind requires tape and the like which also makes it more complicated and further detracts from its appearance.
U S. Pat. No. 2,517,281, shows a semicircular awning collapsible around a pivot point. The slats are tapered and open from the center outward around the pivot point which is exposed. This awning is not intended to lay flat against a wall, but is designed to extend from the wall for the purposes of providing shade. Accordingly, the awning disclosed in this patent requires an adjusting cord and a semicircular metal arc to guide the tapered slats.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,825 discloses a semi-circular marquee for use in tropical climates similar to the above-described awning. This arrangement uses a more complicated double-pivot arrangement and tapered slats which alternate by means of an interlock mechanism so that they can open and close. A relatively complicated metal frame is provided which allows upward and downward pivoting by means of an actuating handle. Similar types of collapsible blinds and arch treatments are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 602,967; U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,189; and Design Patent No. 110,452. In addition, miscellaneous folding, collapsible structures for various other applications are known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 693,826; U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,984; U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,364; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,115.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an attractive and easily constructed arch window treatment, also known as a "peacocks tail" arch treatment, in which a plurality of rectangular slats having a slightly convex-concave cross-section, as viewed along the shorter edge, can be glued together in a rapid and attractive manner to cover a 270.degree.-90.degree. arched window by using an overlapping slat configuration about a single pivot point.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a permanently glued and simply constructed arch treatment in which the need for miscellaneous items such as tapes, U-shaped channels, tension springs and hinged rings can be dispensed with, thereby greatly enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the window treatment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a window treatment which conceals the pivot point bolt about which the slats are glued in a base which enhances the overall appearance of the window treatment.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a window treatment which mounts on the outside of an arch flush on the wall, or which can be trimmed as an inside mount and, at the same time, can have the flowerbox added for increased aesthetic appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for constructing a "peacocks tail" arch treatment in a simple and effective manner with a minimum amount of materials and in a relatively short period of time.
The foregoing objects have been achieved by providing sufficient number of slats of generally rectangular shape with a slightly concave/convex cross-section to make a semicircle for a particular measured arch. The bottom of each slat is provided with a hole. A valence approximately the width of the arch is also provided with a hole in the center and if necessary is notched at each end to insure that the valence will set back into the opening and flush with the wall. A second valence piece, slightly smaller in width than the first valence piece, is fabricated and put back to back with the first valence piece. When aligned, the two valence pieces have the hole going through both pieces so that a bolt can pass therethrough.
In accordance with the inventive method of the present invention, a bolt is passed through the front valence hole which is then laid down on a bench with the bolt shank projecting upwardly. The rectangular slats are then placed on the bolt with the convex side down, by alternating the slats with their free ends laying to the left then with the next one to the right, until all of the slats have been used. There will always be one more slat on either the left or the right side because there is always an odd number of slats used, e.g. between fifteen and thirty-three depending upon the arch size. The second valence hole is then passed over the bolt. The assembled slats are then laid over a flat surface. Starting with the back slat (i.e. closest to the second valence), it is positioned perpendicular to the valences. The second and third slats from the back are moved toward this perpendicular slat so that the corners of the slats meet. This process is repeated with succeeding slats from each side until a semicircle is formed.
Starting with the back slat, a spot of heat resistant, fast drying glue is placed on the right edge about four inches from the upper or free end of each slat. The next slat from the back is slightly overlapped beyond the spot, and a clamp is placed over the glue spot to hold the two slats together. The same type of glue spot is placed on the right edge of the second slat, and the third slat is moved from the back right side into position overlapping the second slat so that the two slats can be clamped together. This procedure is followed for all slats on the right side until the 0.degree. to 90.degree. arc is formed. The last slat is not glued to the front valence at this point. Then going back to the perpendicular slat, glue is placed on the left edge of the perpendicular slat, about four inches from the outside or free edge. The back left slot is moved to overlap slightly the perpendicular slat so that a clamp placed over the glue spot will hold the two slats together. This process is repeated for succeeding slats until the 270.degree.-360.degree. portion of the arch is filled. When the glue has dried thoroughly, the left and right outside corners can then be glued to the back of the front valence.
To finish the arch treatment, valence material can be placed on the front and back valences in a conventional manner. For example, a piece of channel panel can be cut in half, i.e. down the center, and four pieces of channel can be cut to cover the raw corner of the valence material. The channel panel piece is inserted between the valence material and the valence itself to give a finished appearance. With larger size valances, i.e. 60 inches and larger, plastic surgical tubing can be glued to the outer edges for added support and a more finished look. On arches 72 inches or wider, it may be deemed desirable to glue a second slat to the perpendicular slat for added rigidity. A hole can be drilled in the added perpendicular slat so that the top of the arch can be wired to a hook screwed into the wall above the arch providing added support and taking some of the weight of the center of the valences.